Of Things To Come
by Metal-Gear-Eva
Summary: IDW verse. A one shot on Nova Prime and what happened to him, after learning what we have from the IDW comics.


**Disclaimer: **'Transformers' does not belong to me. It belongs to ye olde Hasbro

**Summary: **So this is my take on Nova Prime and what happened to him from what we've learnt in the IDW comics, ('Transformers Spotlight: Optimus Prime', mainly). From the little that we have learnt about him, I found him interesting and wanted to do a one shot on him, so here it is.

* * *

There was once a time of peace on Cybertron, and it probably won't surprise many to know that it was before the Decepticons were created. Despite relative peace throughout the whole of Cybertron however, things were not quite perfect within Autobot HQ in Iacon. For some time now, unease had been emerging among a certain few higher ranks of the Autobots. The reasons for this laid with their current leader: Nova Prime. To most, Nova was everything a Prime should be; A figure representative of all Cybertronian ideals, a leader keen on learning and advancing, a robot that wanted what was best for those he lead. However, things were rarely what they seemed, and Nova Prime was no exception. Baring the rank of Prime did not guarantee perfection.

Cybertron was evolving and advancing quickly under Nova Prime, including in ways that most weren't aware of…

"Sir, we must talk," A mature looking robot said, stepping into a dark room. He radiated intelligence and something else…

A huge figure was stood, staring out of a window with a view of Iacon that stretched seemingly forever. Under the little light that shone through the window, he glowed silver.

"How does the research proceed? I assume that's what you wanted to discuss," The deep, calm voice rumbled. His huge back remained to the smaller Autobot.

"Yes. The research goes well. The merging is almost complete, only one remains," The robot said, a grin almost evident in his voice.

Nova Prime turned around, blue optics glowing with interest,

"Only one? You did pick up the pace. Good. After this one is complete, we will move onto more. There are many other areas we must explore. There is so much ahead, more to learn, more to know," Nova said, fists clenched in front of him in passion.

"Sir, I agree completely," The mech's optics shone brightly, "Knowledge is everything."

Nova was about to speak again, when a large Autobot in orange and red armour walked into the dark room. To any onlooker, his presence may have seemed almost unwelcome there. Focusing his attention on the stern looking mech, Nova spoke,

"How may I help you, Sentrix?"

The robot stood before him, looking up,

"Sir, the engineers are experiencing a few difficulties with constructing part of the vessel. They wish to consult with you before going any further."

Nova sighed, crossing his huge arms across his chest,

"Very well. And I thought I had the best engineers working on this project," He turned to face the other smaller Autobot,

"Jhiaxus, carry on with your work, I will be there as soon as I can. Please don't disappoint me."

"Of course not, Sir," Jhiaxus bowed slightly before leaving.

Hearing this made Sentrix frown deeply. Whilst he did not know the full details of Jhiaxus' 'work', he knew enough to be unimpressed and downright disgusted with it. Unfortunately, he wasn't in much of a position to question Nova or Jhiaxus on the ethical issues surrounding the subject. Not because he was afraid, but more because of the effect he feared it would have among the Autobots as a whole, the instability and lack of trust bringing up the subject could lead to. Sometimes, sadly, the interests of a few had to be put aside for the interests of the majority.

Noticing Sentrix's expression, Nova spoke in a tone that was almost sarcastic,

"Whatever's the problem, Sentrix?" His blue face caught the light.

Sentrix was no fool and picked up the slight intonation. He knew that Nova got some kind of kick out of toying with him when he knew exactly what was bothering him. He answered Nova, looking him straight in the optics,

"Nothing, Sir. Ready to leave when you are."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go." Nova smiled.

* * *

In a deserted part of Autobot HQ, at the very bottom, there laid the majority of Jhiaxus' workstations. This included his lab, which was strictly off limits to all personnel, except of course, Nova Prime. It was Nova Prime who had ordered things so, and had it put in such a secluded area, for reasons known only to him and Jhiaxus.

The gold and white Autobot was determined to complete his work within the next few cycles; he knew there wasn't much to be done at all. Nova Prime would be pleased.

Reaching his lab, he dialled in the code quickly and walked into the painfully bright room. Everything was just as he had left it.

"Nuhhh…you…," A voice said weakly from the middle of the room.

Collecting a number of tools from the side of the room, Jhiaxus never even turned around to acknowledge the owner.

"Quiet, don't waste your energy," He said, his tone bored.

Turning around, he walked to an operating table in the middle of the room that had a figure strapped down to it. The robot was red and orange, and stood out particularly for his spanning, red wings. The robot was in a weak and sorry state, barely able to move his head,

"Let me…go…the others…too," He managed, narrowing his optics at Jhiaxus. Jhiaxus simply carried on laying out his tools on a side table.

"It's too late for that. Besides, this is for the greater good. Think of all the benefits this research will bring to Cybertron. You should be glad to be contributing to Cybertron's future."

This infuriated the mech.

"Glad?!" He spat, "It's horrific…it's…wrong…how can you…"

"I'm just doing my job," Jhiaxus replied matter of factly, picking up a tool.

"Doing…your job? Theoretical…strategist…my AFT! You're just…a monster!" The mech shrieked.

"That's just what your friends said. You'll understand soon enough, Birdbrain," Jhiaxus begun working on Birdbrain's right shoulder, starting to take it apart and re-arrange pieces.

"AHHH! Slag it!" Birdbrain cursed.

Jhiaxus carried on indifferently, used to such disturbances. Sometimes he just offlined his audio receptors.

Birdbrain struggled to speak,

"Please let them…go…Icepick and…the others…don't care about…me."

Jhiaxus was focused intensely on his patients shoulder,

"That's very noble of you, but," He stopped to change tools, "I'm afraid your friends won't be going anywhere. At least not without you…"

"Slag…off," Birdbrain didn't even bother shouting anymore, not that he really could with his rapidly diminishing energy. He smiled slightly,

"The truth…will come out. You and…Nova…" He started shaking his head slowly.

Putting his tools down, Jhiaxus straightened up.

"Quiet now. You will be reunited with your friends soon enough. I'm making the final preparations now." Jhiaxus smiled, "I shall go down in Cybertronian history."

* * *

"I don't care! Just do it how I told you, it will work," Nova bellowed at one of his engineers, waving his hands about.

"Yes, Sir. Exactly as you said," The engineer answered, hiding his frustration.

Nova Prime walked off, leaving Sentrix behind with the deflated engineer. Sentrix felt he had been quite rude, and tried to reassure the mech,

"Keep up the hard work, Wheeljack, you're doing good."

"Thanks. He sure doesn't seem to think so, though," The quirky engineer sighed, continuing with his work.

Sighing a little himself, Sentrix turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried to locate where Nova Prime had gone. It didn't take long to spot him a distance away, standing with someone even bigger than himself; Omega Supreme. The two large Autobots looked engrossed in conversation, the sort of conversation that Sentrix knew he probably shouldn't interrupt. Sentrix had great respect for Omega Supreme. He was righteous, infinitely trustworthy and spoke his mind, even to Nova Prime. Sentrix knew this all too well and was certain it was the reason the two didn't get along. However much Nova Prime disliked him, he would not get rid of Omega Supreme. He needed him and could not deny that sometimes, his knowledge and input on certain matters was invaluable. Perhaps more so than Nova would give credit.

Taking his optics off of the scene before him, Sentrix slowly made his way back to Autobot HQ, naturally curious as to what Nova and Omega Supreme were talking about now.

* * *

"I do not comprehend your reasons for the construction of this vessel," Omega Supreme's large voice boomed.

"We have discussed this many times Omega, I tire of this," Nova sighed, bringing a hand to his face in frustration.

"I disagree with that statement."

Nova Prime straightened up, annoyance running through his circuits,

"Well, I don't! We need to explore, to discover! Don't you want to see what's out there? Don't you want to show others a better way of life?!"

The last part of Nova's outburst angered Omega Supreme,

"Negative," He replied firmly, "You cannot enforce the Cybertronian way of life on other beings."

Nova Prime snorted, amused by Omega Supreme's statement,

"Can't I?" He asked, tilting his head, "Are you going to stop me? I'm free to go on an expedition into the universe, and I will on the Ark once it's completed. You however, Omega Supreme, will not be welcome to join me if you protest so much. You will remain on Cybertron. I will explore and learn and acquire knowledge. You will simply gather cosmic dust, doing the same things you always do. If you still think my reasons for having the Ark built are invalid, that's fine. Your opinion doesn't change anything at all."

Omega Supreme maintained himself, having difficulty processing what he was hearing,

"I do not disagree with exploration. I disagree with exploring now. Cybertron is still young and evolving. It is too soon," The giant said calmly.

Nova Prime waved a hand in dismissal,

"There is nothing wrong with giving it a helping hand."

"What does your second in command think of this?

"Hm, Sentrix doesn't seem to have much of an opinion on the matter. Not that it

makes any difference," Nova laughed, "I would love to talk more Omega, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Perhaps some other time."

Sighing and filled with disappointed, Omega watched as Nova Prime walked off, worried for the future of Cybertron.

Sitting at a large desk surrounded by data pads in his office, Sentrix found himself struggling to concentrate. It was not like him at all. He found himself thinking about the conversation he had heard between Nova Prime and Jhiaxus concerning their 'work'. For reasons he couldn't process, it was continuously bothering him. He couldn't shake the feeling of unease and foreboding. As he was falling further into processing, he was shocked back to reality by Jhiaxus' urgent voice over the comm unit on his desk,

"Sentrix! Find Nova Prime, notify him immediately! It's the experiment, something's gone wrong, it's out of control! I don't think it can be contained for much longer down here, we cannot let it escape!"

Sentrix's mouth was hanging wide open, confusion running through his processors. Suddenly remembering Jhiaxus was probably expecting a response, he said all he could think of,

"Understood, I will locate and notify Prime immediately."

He closed off the comm link before Jhiaxus could reply, and got up fast, running out of his office. As he was on his way to where he had last seen Nova, outside at the vessel construction site, he felt anger overtake him. He knew they had been experimenting on something- or someone. He thought it despicable and against Cybertronian morals. Now it appeared it had back fired on them, and they had a serious problem on their hands that could put lives at risk. How careless, this was not the sort of think the figurehead of the Cybertronian race should be associated with!

Coming close to the entrance of Autobot HQ, Sentrix was glad to see the doors open ahead and Nova Prime walk in. Sentrix came to a halt in front of him and looked up,

"Sir, there is a problem down below. Jhiaxus said the experiment went wrong, he needs assistance containing it. He needs you there immediately," Sentrix spoke fast, yet steady.

Nova Prime's optics glowed furiously, but he remained calm.

"Okay, lets get down there now, you will come with me."

"Yes, Sir."

Nova Prime took the lead as the two large mechs shot down to the bowels of Autobot HQ.

* * *

Jhiaxus heard heavy footsteps sounding close by, and felt some slight relief. He hoped to Primus that some of those footsteps belonged to Nova Prime. His hopes were confirmed,

"Sir! Thank Primus!"

Nova Prime came running up to him,

"Jhiaxus! Give me a sit-whoaaa," Nova Prime stopped abruptly, causing Sentrix to almost crash into the back of him. About twenty metres to his front, a huge force field was erected. Contained within it were the ruined remains of part of Jhiaxus' workstation…and a robot far bigger than Nova Supreme that appeared to be completely out of control. The robot was thrashing and destroying everything that surrounded it, screaming and roaring painfully loud.

Staring at the scene before him in awe, Nova spoke without moving his optics,

"Jhiaxus, how much longer will the force field hold?"

"About another two breems, Sir. It's astounding how quickly it's wearing down!"

Unholstering his massive rifle, Nova held it at his side with ease, not once taking his optics off of the monster,

"When I say 'now', remove the force field," He instructed.

Sentrix stared at him in disbelief, before unholstering his own rifle for protection. Jhiaxus was equally shocked,

"Sir?! Is that such a-"

"JUST DO IT!" Nova roared, raising his rifle to the ready position. The robot was pounding the force field. Steadying his position, Nova shouted,

"NOW!"

Pressing a button on a small switch, Jhiaxus deactivated the force field. It fizzled out. With unimaginable speed, the robot charged at the three of them. Nova Prime felt his fuel pump pounding, his circuits blazing. He focused his aim and pulled the trigger. He could not move in time though, before the robot took a powerful swipe at him, hurling him backwards into a wall.

"AHHHH, FRAG!" He shouted, as his huge frame impacted the wall, destroying it. Scrambling to get his bearings, he quickly got back on his feet, steadying himself. There was no need to rush. The huge robot lay still on the ground, spasms running through it occasionally with the aftershock of the hit.

Sentrix stared down at it in horror, taking a few steps back,

"What…is that?" He asked quietly.

His question went unanswered.

"All of his circuitry is disabled for now." Nova said, walking past him, "Disassemble it and move it whilst you can," He walked up to it, his rifle hanging carelessly at his side.

Sentrix stared at him in confusion,

"Disassemble?"

"Yes. It is a being made up of six individuals. Their powers all combined into one, so to speak," Nova said plainly.

Sentrix simply gaped. He really had known very little about what had been going on. Why had they been doing this? What was the purpose?

"Help…us…" The robot spoke weakly, optics looking at Sentrix. It looked so vulnerable.

Sentrix looked horrified, and was about to speak, but Nova cut him off,

"Ignore it, Sentrix. It's dangerous," He said, dusting off his rifle.

Sentrix could no longer contain his anger and distress of what he thought of the whole incident,

"How could you do this? You took six normal Autobots and made them into a monster! You've ruined six lives because of your own selfish motives and ambitions, of which I still don't understand! Why, Nova Prime? Why?!" He shouted desperately.

Staring down at the robot with a hand on his hip, Nova answered calmly,

"That is enough. You know nothing. Everything I do, I do for a reason. For the benefit of the Cybertronian race."

"LIES!" Sentrix screamed

Nova Prime's optics locked on him, and so did his rifle at lightning speed. His face was the picture of fury.

"I _dare_ you to say that again."

Sentrix glared at him, feeling helpless. He didn't move.

"I thought so," Nova finally said, smirking. He lowered his weapon, and turned to speak to a very quiet Jhiaxus,

"Separate them and place each one into a holding cell. Put them under security level one, inhibitor claws applied," He instructed, pointing to the robot.

"Y-yes, Sir," Jhiaxus replied, reluctantly going about his orders.

Sentrix was not going to be intimidated into silence,

"You're going to lock them up now? For doing something out of their control? For being the way they are because of you?!" He fumed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Nova boomed, clenching his powerful fists, "I do not EVER expect to have to explain myself to anyone. Leave now whilst you still can." Nova finished quietly, turning away from Sentrix.

Jaw clenched and optics burning, Sentrix spun around and left before doing something he might regret.

* * *

**One stellar cycle later**

"Sentrix, as you know, the Ark is complete. Very soon, I and a crew of two hundred or so will be venturing into space on it. That means you will be left in charge of affairs on Cybertron whilst I'm gone. Do you have any questions?" Nova asked.

Standing in front of Nova Prime's desk, Sentrix shook his head,

"No, Sir."

"None at all?"

"None."

"Very well. Remember, I won't be gone forever. I'll be coming back," He stared Sentrix in the optics.

"Yes, Sir," Sentrix answered staring back, "As you say."

* * *

On a huge podium dazzling with lights in front of the Ark, Nova Prime stood giving his final speech before boarding the vessel with his two hundred strong crew,

"And so, for the first time, we go on this voyage of discovery and exploration. We will go where no Cybertronian's have ever ventured before, and acquire knowledge that will benefit our race in time to come. Knowledge is power. Let us only hope that it is a safe journey without trouble. Every single member of this crew is journeying into the unknown. However, like me, they will meet whatever awaits them with optimism and enthusiasm. Let us say farewell now!"

The huge crowd that had amassed cheered, excitement and hope running strong. About to board the Ark with Jhiaxus at his side, Nova Prime turned around one last time and waved at the crowd, a grin on his face. It would be the last time they'd ever see him.

* * *

**One ****stellar cycle and a half later**

"Sir, I'm afraid I bring bad news," Prowl said, standing before Sentrix with a data pad in his hand.

"Have they located the Ark?" Sentrix asked in desperation.

Prowl shifted uncomfortably,

"No…Sir, they've lost all communication with it. It's…disappeared. Completely."

"What?" Sentrix asked, optics wide.

"It disappeared in the Benzuli Expanse. Every last trace of it."

Sentrix turned away, trying to process it all, what it all meant. How could this be?

"Sir… you do know that now Nova Prime is effectively…not returning, you will have to take his place. You will have to become the next Prime."

Sentrix turned to face him once again,

"I know, Prowl, I know. I just hope I'm ready to do it."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this came out okay. I felt compelled to write it after learning a bit more about Nova Prime. Hopefully someone noticed that Sentrix is Sentinel Prime as well (before getting the Matrix of course!), I'm not sure if it was made all that clear. Also, I just thought I'd note, one stellar cycle is the equivalent to 7.5 months in the IDW verse according to Simon Furman. Thanks for reading and reviews are always extremely appreciated! 


End file.
